<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love wins by iwritegayshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612893">love wins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit'>iwritegayshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, M/M, Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You smell like smoke.” Benjamin said, casually. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ayin hadn’t even noticed him enter his office. He hadn’t knocked -  but then again, the door was open.</i></p><p> </p><p>A/B desk blowjob pwp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayin/Benjamin (Lobotomy Corporation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for a fic trade and i haven't written m/m in years so please just take this and i hope that it's kind of okay</p><p>i hope i never have to write from ayin's pov again he's stinky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold. The scent of smog mixed with cigarette smoke hung heavy and thick over the inhabitants of the city. Ayin flicked ashes off his cigarette butt into the garbage as he listened to the sounds of traffic. Groups of people passed by him on the street. Some were talking into their phones. Others stared down at their shoes as they walked, scuffing their heels into the sidewalk and kicking gravel into the gutter.</p><p><i>Maybe Carmen was right. The city is poisoned.</i> It was alarming, how exhausted everyone looked. Hold a mirror up to Ayin, and he would wear the same face. Grim, dismal, mouth drawn in a set line. He wasn’t in a particularly good mood, but then again, it wasn’t different from any other day.</p><p>Work was taking up his thoughts. It was a bit more difficult, perhaps, to work in a Wing.</p><p>His cigarette had burned down to his fingers. He quickly put it out and shuffled back inside, brushing past Carmen on her way out. This was the balcony where everyone went for their smoke breaks, but Carmen wasn’t a smoker. Ayin didn’t care enough to question what she was doing outside, especially because the air was ripe with rain and the clouds were dense and thick.</p><p>No, he almost wanted to ask. But he stayed quiet.</p><p>“Good morning, Ayin!” Carmen waved at him, a bright, blithe smile on her face.</p><p>“Morning.” A simple exchange of greetings. It wasn’t like much more was needed. He was just passing through.</p><p>Ayin’s office was right around the corner. It was a simple matter getting from point A to point B without running into anyone. Luckily, he hadn’t been away for very long - he hadn’t gotten rained on, and the coffee that he’d left on his desk was still hot. </p><p>“You smell like smoke.” Benjamin said, casually. </p><p>Ayin hadn’t even noticed him enter his office. He hadn’t knocked -  but then again, the door was open. While shuffling around the loose papers that he’d stuffed in his desk, Ayin crammed the pack of cigarettes into the tiny space he’d made. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been smoking,” Ayin said. “What is it?”</p><p>“I just needed to borrow a stapler.” Benjamin said.</p><p>Ayin didn’t know why he always chose to go to him for these things - plenty of other people had office supplies. It would be much more efficient for him to bother Giovanni or Elijah, someone in a lower position in L Corp’s pecking order, who didn’t have as much important work to do. He didn’t exactly mind, though. It gave him a much needed respite from the kind of work they had to do here. </p><p>“It’s right there.” Ayin pointed. </p><p>“Thanks!” Benjamin said. Maybe his hands slipped - but one minute the stapler was in his hand, and the next, it had slipped through his fingers. Benjamin bent at the waist, hands on his knees, to peer underneath Ayin’s desk.</p><p>“I think that it fell back there,” Benjamin said, and dropped to the ground. He crawled under the desk, feeling around behind it for the telltale plastic shape.</p><p>“Just leave it. I’ll ask Elijah to lend you hers when she gets back from her break.” Ayin sounded a little annoyed - maybe because Benjamin being in such close proximity to his lower body was making him sweat. He couldn’t vocalize that, though - it was humiliating enough being in this situation in the first place.</p><p>And he didn’t even see much… just the top of Benjamin’s head, his thick pale curls and how his body was awkwardly curled up under the desk, hands roaming over the ground. He couldn’t even see his face.</p><p><i>Shit. Maybe it was better that way,</i> Ayin thought, because he had one hell of an awkward boner, and at work, no less. <i>And over Benjamin!</i></p><p>“No, don’t. If you step on it and it breaks we’ll be cleaning up staples for weeks.” Benjamin was similarly fluster-annoyed. How long did it take to find a stapler, anyway? Finally, his hand brushed against something that felt promising. He pulled it free from where it was hidden.</p><p>“Found it!” Benjamin turned around to face Ayin and ended up eye level with his hard-on. He was so close, close enough for Ayin to feel his body heat through the fabric of his pants. The view of Benjamin’s face so close to his dick sent a pleasant throb through his lower body. </p><p>“...Sir Ayin?” Benjamin asked, his voice quiet.</p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom.” Ayin said. He moved to stand, but Benjamin put his hand on his thigh, stopping him.</p><p>“No. Let me take care of it,” Benjamin said. It might have been a little forward, but Ayin didn’t tell him to stop. Rather, he unzipped his fly, freeing himself from his pants.</p><p>Benjamin took Ayin into his hand, stroking his length with easy, fluid motions. He squeezed him in his palm, a happy smile on his face, and - <i>oh NO</i>, the door was still open - Benjamin’s hand on his member, his expression, the desk, the door… </p><p>“Hide under the desk,” Ayin hissed through his teeth.</p><p>“What?” Benjamin asked, as if he didn’t quite process it.</p><p>“Please. We can finish up quickly, I just don’t want anyone to see.” Ayin pinched the bridge of his nose. Benjamin slid back under the desk and sat himself down, cross-legged. Ayin moved in, effectively hiding him from view.</p><p>Maybe this was a bad idea, Ayin thought. Especially because he couldn’t see Benjamin’s face. He felt hot breath ghosting over the tip of his cock and fought to keep his expression steady. But it was hard to keep a straight face when Benjamin wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and took him halfway into his mouth. Ayin could hear the sucking sounds he was making, feel his lips tighten around the shaft before it hit the back of his throat.</p><p>Fuck. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>It felt obscene. He felt dirty for allowing something like this to happen.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck, it felt good.</i>
</p><p>Ayin’s hands tightened around the edge of the desk, to stop himself from tangling them in Benjamin’s hair. He imagined himself doing that, taking Benjamin’s head between his hands and thrusting into his throat. He wanted to. He <i>really</i> wanted to. He was ashamed that his restraint was so flimsy that he was considering it. </p><p>Tension was building; like elastic bands stretched to their limit, ready to snap. Ayin’s hands grasped at the desk a little harder.</p><p>“I think I’m about to…”</p><p>Someone was at the door.</p><p>Carmen’s clothes were soaking wet. She had taken her hair down, and it hung limp around her shoulders, separated into two pieces. She carried something small in the palm of her hand. All of Ayin’s alarm senses were going off (<i>Why is she here? Tell her to go!</i>) At least his desk was solid. None of the obscenities underneath it would be visible to Carmen unless she got too close.</p><p>Benjamin had stopped moving, but he kept Ayin engulfed in his mouth. His thumbs rubbed circles against Ayin's tense thighs.</p><p>“What is it?” Ayin asked, his voice pitching up on the last word. </p><p>“You left this outside,” Carmen said, and dropped what she was holding on Ayin’s desk. It was a lighter. </p><p>Underneath the surface of the desk, Benjamin bobbed his head up and down, teasing Ayin. He tried to act natural- being pushed to his limit felt <i>so fucking good</i> but he couldn’t lose his composure, not with Carmen there.</p><p>Ayin cleared his throat. “Thank you. But it’s only a lighter. I can easily replace it.”</p><p>“It looked new.” Carmen said. “And it would be a shame to replace it when you already have one.”</p><p>Benjamin must have sensed that Ayin was getting close again, because he stopped, and held his dick in his mouth again. Even just that heat and pressure felt too good to Ayin. He was going to burst - but couldn’t, not here, not now.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ayin said. His voice cracked again, louder this time. </p><p>Carmen smiled at him. She didn’t say anything, or betray what she was thinking other than that small quirk of the lips. Turning around, she silently left the room. </p><p>Did she know? Could she tell? But that was the least of Ayin’s worries. Especially because she had left the door open.</p><p>“Quickly,” Ayin said, making eye contact with Benjamin. His pretty pink lips were still wrapped around his cock, glasses falling down off the bridge of his nose to reveal his eyes. He held it there in his mouth, keeping him perched on the edge of an orgasm. Ayin took Benjamin’s head between his hands.</p><p>He thrust, and his cock hit the back of Benjamin’s throat. Again and again; building him up to a shaky climax. He came before he could issue a warning, splattering Benjamin’s face and his mouth with a full load.</p><p>“Oops,” said Ayin.</p><p>It took a few seconds, post-orgasm, for Ayin to register what exactly had just happened, what Benjamin was covered in, and the fact that both of them were kind of okay with it. But he couldn’t say much before Benjamin opened his mouth. </p><p>“Excuse me, Sir Ayin!” Benjamin stood up, brushing past Ayin, and made a beeline to the bathroom. On his way out, he stepped on the stapler, and scattered staples everywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then they cleaned up staples for weeks the end</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>